Need You
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: My first time doing Dive/Mal pairing. I just wanted to do this for a while. Enjoy! Two ducks not sure about weather to tell one another how they feel until they're stuck in a cabin until morning..


Need You

By Lady Rose25

Copyright 2010

Dive's P.O.V

I've grown to be quite a young man, an adult you might say. As I became a man and matured a bit, I stopped pranking both my big sister, Mandy and Mallory. Why did I pull things on them you ask?

Mandy's my sister so it was a sibling thing. I used to roll her into a rug; pretending that she was a burrito, but as she got older, she caught on and she enjoyed it. So I had to be careful as to what I pulled. When she got to be a teenager like Wildwing, going out on dates or hanging out with their friends, I pulled any prank that I could on her, to get some attention.

After the invasion, I missed her very much. I couldn't help but chuckled at the fun times we had or the pranks I pulled, etc. But since Mallory joined the team, I pulled a few pranks every now and then, resulting in me running behind my brother every time she got pissed off. A lot of you would say that I did these pranks just because I liked her, like I had a crush on her or something.

That wasn't true at all; the others were too mature and couldn't stand me pulling anything on them. Mallory was the second youngest of the team back then. Now that Mandy's returned, Mal was the third youngest and Mandy was the second youngest because she and Wildwing are 3 years apart in age. Mom decided to have the three of us three years apart, but that's my guess.

Now back to the present.

I can't pull pranks on Mandy because of Duke. She married him years ago and they're still very in love with one another. So I don't dare pull anything on her and plus she's been a best friend, a person that I go to for advice or someone to challenge to a video game and yes she's Mallory's best friend.

I choose not to pull any more pranks on Mal anymore either because she's changed a lot and calmed her attitude down a bit. I didn't pull any pranks because I liked her; I stopped doing it because I'm in love with her.

Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with her. We did go on few dates and that's about it, she wasn't too sure as to if she wanted to go steady with me or not. Mal told me before that she's fallen for me too, but with her past relationships that ended terribly, she wasn't too sure if she could handle another relationship. That was totally understandable.

I've talked to my sis about our problem. She told me to talk to Mal about it, see if she could open up to me. She told me that she had the same problem opening up before Duke came along and now, she goes to him to talk to about anything, even talking about problems that she has with him.

As a youngest of the three, I observed Mandy and Duke's relationship. It's was the most wonderful thing that I've ever witnessed. Even thought they were always lovey dovey sometimes, they had boundaries. They would either just hold hands or he would just have an arm around her shoulder and she would lean against his shoulder. Also with any married couple, they would get on one another's nerves but they would make up before bed, because either hated going to bed angry. He has a lot of respect for her and she has a lot of respect for him too.

I asked how she fell in love with Duke, she told me a quite bit as to how she fell in love with him. I remember this like it was yesterday when were sitting on the wooden porch swings and we were just talking about random things.

"Well, his looks for one. He just had that smile that just made me weak. I just loved his smooth talking when he spoke. Also his reputation as being very respectful towards women and would do anything for his girl. He's funny, romantic and bought a single rose to me every time we went on a date."

"Did he rush you into doing things you weren't ready for?"

"No." Mandy replied, "I didn't kiss on the first date and he didn't mind it at all."

I smiled.

"We didn't get very serious or intimate until a few months later."

"Were you afraid that if he got what he wanted, he would leave you?"

"Yes. But the first time it happened, he stayed with me and we were still in love with one another."

"Like you guys are now." I asked.

We chuckled. I couldn't believe as to how Mandy was so open about her relationship, including some of the things that were a little uncomfortable because she was my sister.

I got my head from the clouds and smiled.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a phone call from Mal. Her car broke down and was at a cabin that was 30 miles from the pond. I grabbed one of the cycles and left for the cabin to get her. About five minutes before approaching the cabin, the duck cycle ran out of gas, perfect… and then it started to rain as well.

To make matters worse, I left my com and my cell at the pond so I started to walk, in the rain. I had to find her, no matter what the weather was, even if it meant getting soaked. I was more than willing to put my life on the line to find her.

Once I found her car near the cabin, I knocked on the door, to hope it was her. I waited until the door opened, when the door was open, I noticed that it was her; she was dried off, in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She then noticed that I was wet and pulled me inside.

"Dive, you're wet. Come inside and dry off." She said as she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and gave it to me to dry off somewhat.

"What happened to your car?" I asked as I continued to dry off.

"I don't know, it just started to make a noise and all of a sudden, it stopped working. I swear that my car's falling apart. Luckily, I broke down near a cabin rental so I'm staying here until the rain subsides which won't be till morning." She replied as she walked to the couch and sat down.

I followed her there and stood near the couch as I continued to dry off.

"How did you get up here?" She asked her face looking at mine.

"I tried to get up here with one of the duck cycles, but five minutes before I got here, it ran out of gas so I started to walk."

"We're stuck here till morning…" she said, her hands combed through her hair, showing the frustration look on her face.

"Well at least you brought a change of clothes." I said, placing myself on the couch next to her.

Mallory smiled as she got up and picked up a very recognizable bag that belonged to me. "You left this in my car so I decided to take it in." She said as she gave it to me. "Remember the last time we were caught in the rain?"

"Yeah?"

"There should be some clothes in there for you." She said with a smile on her face.

I looked inside my bag and there were a few pairs of pants, shirts, socks, etc. Smiling, I head towards one of the bedrooms to change out of my wet clothes. She always comes either prepared or I just forget that I leave my things in her car, but how could have she predicted that we weren't going back to town until morning… Mallory's quite something when it comes to times like these; one of the many things that I love about her.

Once I got myself dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and some socks, I came out of the room to join her. When I found her, she was sitting on the couch looking outside, being lost in her own world. The room was dark, with a few candles lit just incase the power went out; I guess she found them in the closet along with a few blankets as well.

It didn't take her long to notice me as I was walking towards the living room. Once her eyes spotted me, she smiled. 

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied, sitting next to her.

We ended up just sitting on the couch, watching and hearing the rain. It was quite relaxing for both us, despite the situation we were in. We were so relaxed by the rain; that we didn't notice our hands touching one another. It was either that or one of us noticed and didn't bother to do anything about it.

Moments later, she turned to me and spoke up. "Relaxing night, isn't it?" she said.

I only nodded. Her head turned back to looking outside of the window, getting herself lost in her thoughts again. I couldn't help but wonder what was going inside her head, this made me wonder for a moment or so before I interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of distant." I asked.

This shook her from her world and faced me again. "Huh, yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot to think about… that's all." Was her reply, her walls were up; I'm determined to tear them down.

"You've been like this since we last went out. When we talked about a lot of serious things… was it something I said?"

The room was silent for a little while, and then she spoke up again. "It wasn't something you said. It was when you told me how you felt about me, and I mean, really, really feel about me. I've never had a guy open up about how they felt about me before, so it took me a while to sink in."

"I wouldn't say it to a person if I didn't feel the way I feel. How I feel about you is real and there is no hiding it. I really do love you and I'm also in love with you." I replied, as my hand was finding its way to her face, cupping her cheek.

Through the built up walls that she's put herself in, she smiled. I was on my way to tearing them down so I smiled back. I was glad that she could open up to me on a level that she couldn't do with the rest of the guys on the team. To her, she needed me more than anything else.

"You're quite something." Mallory said. "I feel like I can open up with you than I would with any other guy that I've been with." Her hand cupped my cheek as she spoke; her face flashed a smile as well.

Our bodies got closer together to where there was no space between us. She then leaned towards me until our beaks touched that grew into a kiss. It was a kind of kiss that we both knew what was waiting for us. It was full of love, the wait and the want that was built up for quite sometime.

Once we broke it off, she leaned against me and we snuggled up in a blanket and just relax while the rain fell down. The room was completely silent for a few moments until I spoke up.

"So now that you opened up and I opened up, what does that make us?" I asked as I drew her closer in my arms.

Mallory looked up to me and kissed me again. After that, she stroked my cheek and replied, "What do you think my answer is?"

"Together?"

"Yes." She replied as she snuggled close to me.

_Together forever. _I thought.

We blew out the candles and fell asleep on the couch.

The end


End file.
